goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luck
Okay, it makes sense to make articles about statistics and stuff, but should we really give each stat its own page? I mean, how much can really be said about each individual one? I'm just proposing we move this to something like "Statistics" or something. ...Yeah, I just said "something" twice. Anyway, if anyone can come up with a way to justify making individual articles, please say so. The world's hungriest paperweight 00:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. ......Something. :On the Hinoa fun box thingy there's the basic Idea of this. ON there I suggest which class series have the greatest increase, perhaps Djinn that increase it the most, ways to boost it temporarily. If we really tried I'm sure we could find enough stuff to fill a decent sized page. Granted that one is on HP but i still feel that we could make long articles. Renegade Zebra 01:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, the only reason I wrote this page is because I clicked on the Most Wanted Articles part on the homepage and found it so I clicked on it and started writing.Zabbeth 12:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It's okay. After reading what Zebra wrote, I figure these articles will be longer than I thought. As for whether or not they'll be long enough that we can't have them on the same page, well, lets just see how big they get and decide then. The world's hungriest paperweight 14:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You can go ahead and delete this if you want. I went and started the Statistics article. There really isn't alot of info on Luck to warrent it's own article anyways. Zabbeth 16:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Unleash Effects Does luck also effect the change an effect from an unleash will occur? For example, will Sheba have increased chance to one hit KO a foe with Life Shear (Atropos' Rod) if her luck is increased? 11:50, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I wish I knew... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::NO. That's PURELY Critical Hits/Evasion. Luck ONLY deals with status ailments, and the chance you'll be inflicted by them. That's why it's hard as hell to get a status effect on bosses. For example, though it IS possible to instant-kill Deadbeard with Annihilation, you've got a .04%(ish) chance of actually doing it. The only thing that most bosses are able to be affected by are djinn unleash effects, many of which have a 100% chance. RoleOfDATS 06:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Uh... First of all, I know that Critical Hits/Evasion boosting effects from items is what increases the chance that the Unleash itself will physically occur when you do a weapon attack in the first place, which is totally unrelated to the Luck stat, and I know that the Luck stat increases the chance that a status condition attached to a Psynergy spell like Delude would apply itself to the target. What the IP address asked just now, though, was whether the Luck stat also increases the chance that a status condition attached to an Unleash effect like the Zodiac Wand's Shining Star would apply itself to the target in the same way. If it turns out that luck affects all instances of the chance to inflict a status effect and the chance to be inflicted by a status effect, whether it's attached to Unleashes, Psynergy, or even Summons, then the answer to his question would be "yes". Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 08:16, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed, Luck does enhance the chance an effect of an unleash will occur. I tested this myself. I gave Ivan an Atropos' Rod and he had 31 Luck. I tried my luck in the Jampi Desert Cave. The Winged Lizards have 7 Luck, Sand Scorpions have 6 Luck. All other monsters have above 20 Luck (Fire Dragon has an astounding 36). Of all the unleashes who hitted the other monsters (not lizards/scorpions), none of them were one hit KO's. However, from the 8 unleash hits versus the Winged Lizards and Sand Scorpions, 2 were one hit KO's. So I think that I can safely assume that Luck enhances all effects given by unleashes. At least I made clear that Luck doesn't only deal with status ailments, or are one hit KO effects also seen as one? 09:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see what you're saying. I know luck has to do with defense vs status, but I have no clue about use of it offensively. However, if it were true that you could do it offensively, that means that if you amp luck up high enough, you could insta-kill even Dullahan with a decent chance. I don't think it contributes to it in that regard. Also, it's best to look in the game's code, not to just 'try it out'. As such, I recommend asking the resident uber-programmer, AtriusVH. He may be able to confirm your results in the code, and if that's the case, then the answer would obviously be yes to your question. Oh, and sorry about misunderstanding what you were asking before. RoleOfDATS 07:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::From a quick look, it seems luck is only used defensively. Atrius 16:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC)